It's raining on prom night
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Both Catherine and Grissom had a bad time at prom when they were young and now it's Lindsey's turn, can the present change the past. A Grillows story. A story I made together with my friend Emily.


_**Authors note: **_For Emily, it's not raining on prom night anymore, Grillows totally rock ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

_**It's raining on prom night**_

It was midnight outside in the rain 16 year old Catherine sat crying, her blue prom dress was now almost see through because of the rain, but she didn't care, it didn't matter as her evening, her perfect prom was ruined as it was all a mess, and all she wanted was to sink down in the ground and forget it ever happened.

In another state twenty one year old Grissom was looking at children going to their prom, it made him sad as he had never gone to his own. He was a loner and he figured he wouldn't have a good time so he stayed at home instead. Now many years later he wished he could redo it, but it was already too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MANY YEARS LATER

Gil was now Supervisor of the LVPD Crime lab. He had spent his time before in CA as a pathologist and guest lecturer. He was comfortable here and had a good team with him. He had Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders, two great guys on his team. He had Riley, the new girl but still a good member. And he had Catherine Willows, who was his rock or better his right and left hand. She was his co-supervisor and best friend.

Catherine had a hell of a history, running away from home, working as a waitress then exotic dancer, being married to a man who just used her but the one good thing was her daughter, Lindsey. They had their rough patches but things were getting better. See Lindsey is 18 and in a few months, she'll be going to her prom. With this in mind, she and Cath have been out dress shopping every chance they got. It was a good bonding exercise but Linds was getting frustrated. Prom is in two months and no dress yet.

********************************************************************************************************

Now this night the young Willows was sitting in her mothers office looking though a catalog with dresses she wanted to show Catherine when she came back from the field.  
Just as that moment Grissom walked into the office head in his papers and said: "Catherine do you have the x-rays from the Dawson case?"  
"Sorry bugman, mom is still out in the field," said Lindsey smiling at him.  
"Oh hey Linds I didn't see you, so what are you upto?" he asked her.  
"Trying to find a dress for my prom," she said.  
"Finding anything interesting?" he asked.  
"Yeah a couple, but mom will never let me buy em to pricy," she said with a sigh.  
"Let me see," he said and she showed him.  
"Wow that is pricy all we had to do was have a tux," said Grissom.  
"I know, but I would really want one of them, did you go to yours?" she asked.  
"No," he said.  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
"I didn't feel like it at the time, that's all, can I have a look at those again," he said as a random thought slipped into his mind.  
"Yes," she said and handed the magazine over.

"Wow, some of these dresses are very exposing," said Gil.  
"Yeah, I'm not into those…, I just want something long and glittery," said Linds.  
"I'm sure you'll find one, Butterfly. Do you have a date yet?" asked Gil.  
"Not yet, but there's this guy, George, in my science class who is my backup just in case," said Linds.  
"That's good. Wow, these tuxes are impressive. They have really changed," said Gil.  
"Yeah, I saw some dresses at a store called Nordstrom. I think mom and I will go there this weekend. I'm not leaving that store without a dress," she said with a smile.  
Just at that moment Cath walked back into her office. She went straight to her desk and dropped off some papers before going back to Lindsey and Gil on the couch.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked.  
"She's showing me prom dresses," said Grissom looking up into Catherine's blue eyes.  
"You found one?" Catherine asked.  
"Not sure thinking one of these three," said Lindsey and showed her.  
Catherine took a quick look and gasped before saying: "Are you sure about this."  
"I need to try them, but pretty much yeah," she said.  
"I see," said Catherine calmly.  
"I can really have one of them," said Lindsey excitedly.  
"You can yes," she said.  
"You're like the greatest mom ever," said Lindsey happily and hugged her.  
"Yes, yes, now will you please go home I got work to do," said Catherine.

"Uh-huh," said Lindsey and left.

"You are aware of what you are saying yes to," said Grissom.  
"Yes," she said.  
He looked at her, he had never before seen her that calm which he didn't know was a good thing or not so he asked: "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want her to have a better time at her prom than I did at mine," she said.  
"I bet you looked beautiful in a prom dress and were voted Queen," he said.  
"My prom was okay I guess. I wore a baby blue gown with shimmer all over, my hair was up and I had heels and gloves and such. I looked amazing. My date was a jock cause I was a cheerleader. We danced and had a great time. We then went to a party afterwards and he started to drink. Next thing I knew, we were upstairs and well... I said no and he started to hit me. I ran out of there like there was no tomorrow and sat outside my house and cried while it was raining. When I saw my parents the next morning, they asked me why I had a black eye and bruises up and down my arms.., I told what I could," she said.  
"Wow, Cath I'm so sorry it was that bad," he said.  
"Its in the past now. What about your prom?" she asked him.  
"I didn't go to my prom. I was a loner and had no one to go with so I never went. I kind of regret it now by its like you said, in the past," he said.

"You didn't go to your own prom?" she said shocked.  
"I just told you I didn't," he said looking into her sapphire eyes.  
Her sapphire eyes meet his and she said: "You know there would be more chaperons needed as Lindsey's ball, if you aren't doing anything that evening maybe you would like too....?" she said.  
"Are you going too...?" he asked.  
"I am yes," she said.  
"Well I guess I could," he said.  
"You sure?" she asked.  
"I'll do it at one condition," he said.  
"Yes...?" she said hopefully.  
"You are going to be my prom date," he said.  
"What are you saying?" she asked.  
"That we both dress up to, I think it can be fun," he said.  
"I dunno," she said.  
"Ohhh come on Cath, you wouldn't ditch me at a prom would you?" he said.

"No, I wouldn't. I'd love to be your prom date, Gil Grissom," she said with a smile.  
"Great, I will call you this weekend and we can work out the details," he said  
"Great, well I better get back to work...got to find Nick and get my results from Greg. I'll talk to you later," she said and smiled as she left her office. After Gil got back to his office, he called Lindsey.  
"Lindsey, are you going shopping with your mom this weekend. Good, if you girls go, I want you to help her pick out a dress for prom night. We are going to be chaperons there," he said  
"Ok, I'll try," she said  
"Did you get a date?" he asked  
"Yeah, George asked me. He said that instead of just being a backup guy he wanted to actually take me, so I said yes.., but don't tell mom, Ill tell her over the weekend," she said  
"Ok, gotta go Linds. Bye," he said as he clicked off his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the two ladies were in the store trying on dresses, or at least Lindsey was until she said: "Mom you aren't going to pick out a dress?"  
"Can't I just using some of what I have?" Catherine asked.  
"No it's a prom you gotto have something new" said Lindsey.  
"Christ Linds it's a high school prom and I'm gonna be a chaperon, I'm seriously not gonna buy a new dress," said Catherine a tad annoyed.  
"If bugman is coming in tux then you are buying a new dress," said Lindsey stubborn.  
"Grissom is coming in a tux whatever for?" Catherine asked  
"It's a prom, he wanna look nice for his date of course," said Linds.  
"I still dunno," said Catherine thoughtfully.

Lindsey was going around the store before she found a few dresses that she liked...she had her choices and she really like the fuchsia one by Sean john. She just had to find something for her mother...she picked out a few black ones until she saw the one for her. It was by Alberto Makali and it was black with thin straps and had colored stripes in certain places. She gave the dresses to her mother and they both went into the fitting room. They both came out wearing the dresses that they wanted, Linds in fuchsia and Cath in the black.  
"Oh god, Mom, that dress looks awesome on you," she said.  
"Lindsey, you look beautiful," she said.  
"Thanks mom, this one is my favorite, I really want this one," she said.  
"Ok, honey. I'll buy the dress but you are getting your own shoes and other things, ok?" she said as she went to the counter to get both dresses.  
"Yes, mom. Thank you!" she said as she hugged her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had hardly gotten inside the door before the phone rang, Lindsey quickly replied as always saying: "Willows residence, oh hey George, I just got the most amazing dress."  
"Really, cool, what color?" he asked curiously.  
"Fuchsia," she said excitedly.  
"Nice, bet it looks real good on you," he said.  
"Totally, oh hang on someone on the other line," she said before adding: "Willows, oh can you call on the cell cause I'm kinda in the middle of something, uh huh, yeah."  
"Linds, who was that?" Catherine asked her.  
"Shhhh talking , so where were we oh yeah dress, but I need other stuff to of course and you totally need to match me," she said.  
"Don't worry I will," he said.  
"Good so are you picking me up or?" she asked.  
Catherine shook her head before Lindsey walked out f the room and her cell phone rang and she said: "Catherine."  
"Hey Cath it's me, I tried to other phone, but…," she heard Grissom say.  
"Someone is hogging it," said Catherine with a huff.  
"Oh really let me guess the dress was amazing and so on," he said.  
"It really was," said Catherine.  
"Expensive?" he asked.  
"I could afford it," she said.  
"Ahh and you did you buy one?" he asked curiously.  
"I did yes," said Catherine.  
"So when are we meeting, am I picking you up or?" he said.

"You are definitely picking me up," she said with a smile.  
"Ok...regular car or SUV. or I'll get a Tahoe," he said.  
"Did you get a tux?" she asked.  
"I am gettin it tomorrow. What color is your dress," he asked her.  
"The dress is black, why?" she asked.  
"Well, I have to match my date, don't I," he said as he grinned in to the phone.  
"Ok, so you are picking me up at 8pm on Saturday right," she said.  
"Yes. Well I've got to go, I'll see you tonight then Cath," he said.  
As Cath hung up her phone, she began to feel excited. She was going to her prom all over again with the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday night and Catherine and Lindsey was getting ready for the prom.  
Catherine didn't understand why she was so anxious about it, it was not like it was a real day, they were only going to be chaperoning a bunch of kiss, it was not like anything would happen.  
"Mom can I barrow..., wow," she heard Lindsey from the door.  
"What?" Catherine asked.  
"It's just that I've never seen you like that. You are just beautiful," said Lindsey.  
"Why thank you and may I say the same about you, now what was it you wanted to barrow?" Catherine asked.  
"A pair of studs I promise I won't loose them," said Lindsey hopefully.  
"It's ok I suppose, so when is George getting here?" Catherine asked.  
"In about ten minutes, thanks, I need to finish up," said Lindsey and left the room so Catherine could finish to get dressed.

Cath was looking in the mirror, doing a final glance over. She has black rhinestone shoes to match her dress and a silver Y necklace with earrings. She went downstairs before Lindsey and got her camera ready. The doorbell rang and she answered it to see George on the other side.  
"Hello, you must be George, come on in," said Catherine.  
"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," she said.  
"Lindsey tells me that you are interested in science, anything specific," Cath asked.  
"Well I love biology, especially bugs," he said.  
Just as he finished his sentence, Lindsey came down the stairs looking more beautiful than Catherine could remember.  
"Lindsey, you look amazing," said George,  
"Thanks George, you look handsome," said Linds.  
"Oh, I got you a corsage" he told her and he went to put it on her wrist. She took out the one she had for him and pinned it to his lapel.  
"Ok, before you go, I want a picture before you leave" Cath said as she got her camera and shot the picture.  
"Have a good time you two," Cath said as they got into the limo.

A moment later the doorbell rang again only this time it was Grissom, Catherine smiled at him and said: "My, my, my don't you look handsome."  
"Why thank you, you look beautiful," he said and smiled at her, never before had he seen her like that, she was just amazing.  
"Shall we?" she said, he nodded and they left.

Catherine was walking around the ballroom spotting Lindsey and George talking with some other couples, but she could not see Grissom anywhere.  
In fact she hadn't seen him in a while and it worried her as she didn't exactly plan to be have another prom going badly.  
In her silent mind she was panicking when she heard him say: "Relax Catherine, I'm not dumping you."  
"Where were you?" she said.  
"I found a couple of drunk kids and decided to take them home as they were not suppose to be drinking here and someone asked me of I could," he said honest.  
She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him saying: "That was really nice of you, but you could have told me you were going."  
"I would if I thought it would take that long," he said with a sigh.  
"The important thing is that you are here now," she said and smiled at him.  
"Yes and I plan to stay," he said.

"Good. I saw Linds and George earlier. They are good," she said.  
"That's good, I'm glad that she is having a good time," he said.  
"How bout you? Are you having a good time," he asked.  
"Yes, I am. I am happy that you are here with me and I love the corsage you got me( roses by the way). Its a perfect night," she said.  
"I am having a good time too, for my first prom and I have a very beautiful date," he said.  
"Awww Gil.., you're making me blush," she said.  
"Come on, lets dance." he said.

Grissom gently lead her as she looking into his blue eyes.  
"So tell me is this prom better than your last?" he asked.  
"Yes much better as this time I'm dancing with a man I really love," she said without thinking.  
"Hmmm, and I with the girl of my dreams," he said.  
"Was I always?" she asked curiously.  
"You were," he said and bent his head just enough to let his lips lock with hers.

A few steps away Lindsey were dancing with George when she happened to glimpse over at her mother making out with Grissom and smiled.  
"What are you smiling at?" George asked.  
"Mum and bugman are making out," she said with a giggle nodding towards the.  
"Cute," he said.  
"Yeah they make a very handsome couple," she said.  
"But not as handsome as us," he said and bent down to kiss her.

THE END!

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
